1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are a popular choice for flat panel displays. A LCD generally has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed. A liquid crystal layer may be interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer. An alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the generated electric field.
A common LCD structure may have field generating electrodes provided on two display panels. A plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes may be arranged on one of the display panels (hereinafter “TFT array panel”) in the form of a matrix, and color filters of red, green, and blue may be formed on the other display panel (hereinafter “common electrode panel”) with a common electrode covering the entire surface of the common electrode panel.
However in this type of LCD, alignment errors may occur due to difficulty in accurately aligning the pixel electrodes and the color filters.
To solve such a problem, a color filter on array (COA) structure may be used. The COA structure includes forming color filters and the pixel electrodes on the same display panel. When the color filters are formed together with the thin film transistors, the formation of the color filters may be made through inkjet printing. Inkjet printing is a technique where an ink solution is sprayed onto demarcated target regions so as to make colored regions. With the inkjet printing, a plurality of color filters with red, green, and blue color filters may be formed by one step, thereby simplifying the processing steps and reducing production time and cost.
When the color filters are formed through inkjet printing, the ink may be injected into the target region by using a barrier rib, which has a role of preventing the leakage of light at a boundary area of the pixels. However, the barrier rib is liable to exhibit a structural weakness with respect to afterimages, depending upon the materials thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.